


【白灰】Verbena Alba 白色马鞭草

by Vealin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: Revelation（日光之启）番外一，或许可以作为独立的故事，仅仅发生在白灰双双退隐后。





	【白灰】Verbena Alba 白色马鞭草

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603104) by [Vealin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin). 



> 正文见链接
> 
> Verbena Alba 马鞭草是宗教仪式中常用的香草，白色的马鞭草代表着正义、期待与纯真

（一）

象牙色的窗帘把朦胧的太阳罩在男人身上，有个影子晃晃地走了过去，向右三步、再向左两步，嘶啦——

男人不情愿地睁开眼睛，他的眼睛还没适应这刺眼的阳光，下意识地用手背遮起来。

“不，克拉克，再睡一会儿。”早餐在太阳下烤熟了，香气滚滚而来扑向他。他饥肠辘辘的胃在催促他进食了。

“布鲁斯，你猜这是谁寄来的？”

端着餐盘的男人拿出一个做工考究的信封，上面印着韦恩集团烫金的封条。

“嗯......？”他现在看起来也不是很好，睡得头发乱糟糟。跟克拉克在一起之后他的确不需要酒精和药物来帮助睡眠了，新诞生的问题是布鲁斯早上的睡眠不是很好。当光线亮起来之后他的视野中总是模糊不清，他总记不住白天刚开始的几个小时里的梦。克拉克在这时候多半已经起床，他的生活规律得比老阿尔弗雷德还有条理。不管怎么样目前还是解决肚子的问题比较重要，布鲁斯果断先选择了可口的早餐，然后才拿起那个信封，他对着熟悉的字迹看了一会儿，“提姆？”

“是，明天是韦恩集团的世纪周年庆，”克拉克在他们纯白色的床边坐下，布鲁斯主动凑过去给他的男孩一个吻，恰到好处的温度，既不热烈也不薄情，“他邀请‘我们’一起过去。”

“嗯哼？我倒是没有跟他提到过‘我们’和这个地址。”

“他是罗宾中最像你的侦探，我想可以用‘有其父必有其子’来形容？”

克拉克拿来衣服，给他一件件套上，灵巧地扣上每一颗纽扣，这双见过万千人事的眼睛如今只看着他一人。布鲁斯甚至觉得这太过了，他的克拉克温柔美好得失真。

 

那一定是自己患得患失的老毛病在作祟了。

 

作为回报，被服侍的男人决定把对方身上那块糟糕的围裙解下来。

克拉克种下的整片马鞭草都开着白花。有几枝甚至蹿上了窗台，随着暖风和白纱帘一起拥向他们。他们也在拥抱，每一天都像久别重逢。

走在亲手种下的花草中，他们起先沉默了一会儿，有一只手装作偶然间碰到对方，不知划过了多少支白花后终于握住了对方的手。

“你可以抱我飞过去。”布鲁斯如是说道，他总是走在前面那个。

“想和你一起走。”克拉克牵住了他的手，突然停在路中央。羊羔成群结队地穿过榆树，它们雪白的身子从他们身边擦过，金子撒在它们的背上。

（二）

再次回到哥谭的感觉的确很奇怪，这座城市让他陌生得不习惯。一路上汽车驶过街道，他熟悉的麦吉咖啡馆被一家快餐店取代了。红灯让车子停下给他几分钟看看这里的市民。布鲁斯不得不承认，现在的流行趋势变化太快，英国红几乎在每个人的身上都有那么一块：长裙、外套、衬衫，再不济也还有围巾和包包。外面下着雪，到处都覆着薄薄的一层白色。

 

“布鲁斯，戴上这个吧，”克拉克的声音把他从快速向后驰去的人和物中拉回来，他戴上了眼镜，他还是那么好看，他拿出蓝宝石袖扣和领带夹，托起自己的手腕，把那些镶铂金的小玩意儿装点在韦恩一成不变的黑西装上，“你以前在酒宴上总喜欢戴上它们。”（You used to ）像突然触碰了甜蜜又辛酸的东西，韦恩不知怎么地感觉这个灰绿色的天多么似曾相识，那天的步子也很重。他得去见许多多年未曾谋面的人，想到这里突然胸口像被压得喘不过气。布鲁斯没去看坐在一旁的克拉克，他怔怔地望着前方，在后视镜里看到的不是熟悉的白发。

 

克拉克撑着红色的雨伞为他打开车门，他替他挡住了最先到达的闪光灯，温暖有力的手给他一个借力走出车，他笑得像那年他们一起过圣诞节时的样子。

 

 

他破例戴上圣诞红的围巾，让自己一身黑色不与这个小镇那么格格不入。他扣了扣门，“来咯——”听见一个脚步声飞快地从楼梯下来，冲向自己。门飞快地被打开，在布鲁斯反应过来之前对方先给了他一个熊抱，“布鲁斯我真没想到你会来，我是说，你能来真是太好了，我以为你会拒绝。”他没看见那丛毛茸茸的头发后是怎样欢快的表情，应该就像他眼前流着蜜色的灯一样温暖吧。

 

“轻一点，先放开我，克拉克，别忘了你可是钢铁之躯。”他不耐烦地挣脱出来，苹果派的熟悉香味从厨房飘来。

 

“妈——你看今天谁来了——”

 

 

克拉克朝他点了点头，在只有他一个人看得到的位置把淡淡的笑容给他，在小雪中与他一同走上韦恩大厦的红毯。

 

 

“你不担心明天布鲁斯韦恩和他的男友登上报纸吗？”克拉克被布鲁斯拖到舞池中央，周围不断有人投来惊奇和不赞同的目光。

 

“不，韦恩不担心，韦恩说他想与谁共度一生别人都管不着。”

 

他们的舞步很慢，他们的话语几乎是在对方耳边说出。

 

“吻我，或者做任何你想做的事……”

 

他的声音像来自遥远的过去，那个金钱浮华的时代，战火与硝烟都与夕阳一起没落，像他衣服上的古龙香水味，蓝宝石和银扣，闪耀又缥缈。他说得字字郑重，以他那双冰蓝的眼睛发誓。

 

终于，克拉克吻上了他。那两片薄唇尝起来比一整个芬芳的花园更美好，满是清香而圣洁的马鞭草。他尝到苦涩的风雨和它们见证的凶恶，那些都将被温柔地拂去。

 

“你的时间不多，亲爱的。”韦恩放任自己放松地靠在克拉克为他搭起的臂弯里，带着红晕的笑容仿佛嘴角沾上了一滴甜蜜的新年佳酿，这已让他醉去。他透过那幅眼镜看着那之后的人，又似看着遥远处的某段时光。

 

（三）

 

有一天布鲁斯突然离开了，甚至没有留下一张便条，像曾经发生过许多次那样无声无息地消失，然后他会在某一个傍晚回来，蝙蝠侠永远知道超人在哪里。大概知道克拉克依旧能听到他的心跳，只是告诉他：不必追。

 

他们走遍了森林和冰川，没有世俗的纷扰追随他们。没有哥谭，没有大都会，没有领主和联盟政府。没人提死去的那些人，因为他们已经死去。

 

他们在私人海岛上尽情拥吻，在翠绿色的海滩上激情缠绵，把白天延续到深夜，让那些梦中的废墟和绝望的告别都在阳光下消亡。他感觉自己每一天都在这个名叫克拉克 肯特——卡尔 艾尔的漩涡中越陷越深。他迷恋着自己scout boy的无限温柔，但是越来越看不忍心看他天青石般的蓝眸子。他应该是天上的太阳，是温暖柔和的金色，而不必日日受困于自己这个将死之人。

 

布鲁斯告诉他，大海和天空无限的蓝色，那种梦幻的色彩是人类几千年来梦想着却碰不到的。

 

——也不必碰到。卡尔不需要赎罪。

 

像知道会发生什么似的，那天卡尔把布鲁斯拖进海里，他们一起在日光下破碎的宝石里贪恋着对方的气息。

 

（四）

 

一辆黑色的加长宾利停在公路旁，无尽的玉米接上地平线，它们的色彩从黑白撞进迪克少爷的视线：碧蓝的天空下，克拉克从玉米地里走来，正午的阳光炽烈得很。

他说：“哦...布鲁斯啊……你知道的，他就是这样......他待腻了一个地方就要换个地方住。”

“难得来一趟，坐下喝杯咖啡再走？”

“我？我没事......他会回来的，我在这里等他。”克拉克像在太阳下发光，他的汗水晶莹剔透地亮，他的笑容跨越了世纪的距离。

迪克看着克拉克渐渐远去的背影，他的父亲一定也见过。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………糖和刀的分界线……………………………………………………………………………
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………
> 
>  
> 
> 放弃哥谭的蝙蝠其实一直都在墓地里徘徊，不过是他守的一个死人回来了罢...他们将世界都抛在脑后，毁灭性地过每一天。所以才有布鲁斯经常不辞而别，他的内心总是在斗争：是逃避世界与克拉克在一起假装什么都没发生过，还是说他们如论如何都回不去了只是再互相消耗别人的生命？
> 
> 布鲁斯总是做噩梦他企图麻醉自己。至少表面上他做的很好了，但这是消耗生命的冒险做法。我不知道最后布鲁斯是老死了还是在绝望中死去的，或者被逼疯的。
> 
> 克拉克和卡尔的称呼在正文和番外中都有不同意义。回来之后的他变得小心翼翼，他也不是超人了。至少在布鲁斯死前他都像个幽灵似的活在世上。
> 
> 结局是克拉克终于放弃在世界各地漂泊，重新直视自己的过去回到堪萨斯，作为已经死去不该活着的人，他不能出现在布鲁斯的葬礼上，由迪克给他带去布鲁斯的死讯。
> 
> 到此才算完成了拯救，不过这一次不是卡尔在布鲁斯的记忆中留存下去，是布鲁斯的死才打开了卡尔重返世界的最后一道门。
> 
>  
> 
> 时至今日...我才明白十个白灰九个虐，诚不欺我...白灰在一起生活的结局只有把对方折磨到死，到死对方都不一定察觉到。
> 
> 标题是一句讽刺，看出来了吗？
> 
> 一不小心刀起来没个轻重分量哇咔咔咔咔咔


End file.
